Autumn's End
by Knalatos
Summary: This is the first part in a saga I hope to complete soon, an alternate story to the game halo


Alright, this will be my very first fic, so go easy on the reviews, heh,   
  
Enter Halo  
  
By: Knalatos   
  
Chapter 1. Autumn's End  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, nor Halo, Bungie does, and, I'll be throwing in some of my own original characters, (my friends) , I'm not responsible for the damage this does to you mwahaha now on with the story!  
  
Autumn's End  
The master chief slowly opened his eyes. Through his bronze colored visor, he saw his cryo-tube hatch opening. The chief smiled to himself at the fact of not having to be cooped up in that stupid casket. Sam ( A/N for all of you not related to Halo, Sam is the master chief, well in my story anyways :D) was startled, being greeted by a technician "Good to see you again sir, we'll have you battle ready stat, things are a little hectic so I'll have to hurry this along. Sir, please climb out of the cryo tube. Sam did as he was told. "Follow me so we can begin the shield charging". "This wont hurt, just hold still, sir" the technician said in a somewhat loud voice. Almost instantly a yellow wall of a strange energy began circling him. Sam felt slightly awkward from this. "Shield's reading green across the board" the second technician up in the control room for the cryo tubes. All of a sudden the com channel blared "Send the master chief to the bridge". The technician replied "But sir we'll have to skip the weapons diagnostics and I-", "On the double crewman" the captain interrupted. "Sir the skipper seems jumpy, we'll have to get you on the bridge ASAP. The technician in the control room yelled "Let me shut down the computer and I'm out of here!". The door to the technician's left began being hammered upon, "Ah they're trying to get through the door I AHHH….". The 2 elites had taken over the control room. "C'mon we've gotta get the hell out of here!, follow me!" The technician led Sam Down the hall. An explosion flared in front of Sam and the technician, the technician screamed in pain and was flung backward against the adjacent wall. Sam's eyes narrowed beneath his visor, he turned looking for an alternate way to the bridge. He came across an elevator with buttons labeled 1A, 1B, 1C and continued to V5, but right above that was a button labeled 'B'. Using common sense, Sam assumed it was the button that brought the elevator to the bridge. He tapped the button and the elevator whirred to life. He felt himself rise. A few moments later the elevator came to a stop. The doors opened. The master chief noticed a fire fight between a few marines and covenent grunts. Not having any type of protection, let alone a gun, he avoided it and continued toward the bridge. He finally made it to the bridge, a place he hadn't seen in a while. Sam walked up behind the captain and calmly said "Captain Keyes". The captain turned around. His gaze meeting Sam's. "Good to see you again, master chief… things aren't going well. Cortana did her best, but we really never had a chance..". There was a pause here. Then cortana's   
Image appeared on the holo panel. A single hacyon class cruiser against multiple Covenent carriers, I'm content with 3… make that 4 kills.  
Just then an explosion rocked the entire ship "Status report!" yelled the captain. "It must've been an anti-matter charge!" A technician piloting the pillar of autumn shouted "sir! The power to the main cannon is offline!" Cortana stated "Sir the cannon was my last defensive option!" "Alright then...I'm initiating Cole-Protocol article-2, we're abandoning the Autumn. That means you too Cortana." "While you do what? Go down with the ship"? The captain chewed on his unlit pipe than said "In a manner of speaking… the object we found.. he motions toward the massive ring on the view screen before them I'm going to try land the autumn on it. "Sir, with all do respect, this war has enough dead hero's.." "I appreciate your concern, Cortana, but it's not up to me. Protocol is clear, capture or destruction of the shipboard AI is absolutely unacceptable, and that means you're leaving the ship. Lock in a section of emergency landing zones, and upload them to my neural lace." Cortana crossed her arms in solemn acceptance. "And then sort yourself for hard-transfer" keyes finished "aye aye sir..". Cortana's image disappears momentarily. The captain turned to Sam "Which is where you come in, chief, get Cortana off this ship, keep her safe from the enemy. If they capture her, they'll learn everything.. Force deployment.. weapons research.. earth. Sam replied calmly "I understand". At that time Cortana's image reappeared on the holo panel. "The Autumn will continue evasive maneuvers until you initiate a landing sequence. Not that you'll listen, but I'd suggest letting my sub-routines handle the final approach." Keyes then said "Excellent work Cortana… thank you. Are you ready?" Cortana then takes one final look at the bridge of the pillar of autumn and sighed sadly. "Yank me." Keyes hit a few buttons on the holo panel, removes a credit card sized computer chip from the holo panel and hands it to the Master chief. The chief takes the chip and slides it into the socket in the side of his helmet. Sam suddenly felt as if liquid fire was pouring between him and his armor. From inside Sam's head Cortana said "Your architecture isn't much different than the Autumn's..." Sam replied "Don't get any funny ideas"  
  
Part one done x.x; heh so I guess I'll have part 2 up pretty soon, be on the lookout for it ^_^ cya next time. 


End file.
